Arthur Discovers The 21st Century
by Nomiiku
Summary: "MERLIN!" Arthur screeched over the noise and clambered on top of the sofa in sheer panic. "What in God's name is that?" - Set in Modern day after Arthur rises out of the Lake of Avalon and joins Merlin. How would he react to modern technology? I might make this a series. Leave feedback with what you want to see! Right now our fandom needs humour to cheer us all up!
1. The Vacuum

"MERLIN!" Arthur screeched over the noise as he had clambered on top of the sofa in sheer panic.

His eyes darted around for something nearby that he could use as a weapon, before picking up the TV remote that he had dubbed the 'magic box flicker.' He held it in front of him and stared at the new household appliance that the other man was brushing the floor with. "What in God's name is_ that!?_"

The sorcerer, already unfazed by modern technology, switched the vacuum off and stared at him. "It's a hoover. It cleans the floor so I don't have to scrub it like I used to." Arthur stared at him, mouth agape in shock.

"So the _beast_ won't try to hurt us?"

Merlin couldn't help it and laughed at his reference. "It's safe. Like how the magic box is safe." He said waving towards the TV. "Neither is alive. It won't hurt us but it is a little noisy and takes a while to get used to." He watched as the king slowly clambered down to sit on the sofa normally, still eyeing the appliance with a hateful distaste and suspicion.

"I preferred it when you scrubbed my floors," he mumbled darkly and pouted broodily at his manservant. As revenge, Merlin flicked the hoover back on and watched as Arthur shot out of his seat once more.


	2. The Clothes

It had been a few minutes since Merlin had taken the risen king back to his apartment in the small town that he was staying in nearby. He had walked him there via the scenic route due to not wanting to introduce him to _traffic_ just yet. Out of all of the things that he'd witnessed in the last thousand years, the fact that the area surrounding the Lake of Avalon had stayed rather rural was what he was most grateful for. Compared to other lakes and parks that had been overtaken by the bustling cities, the place was still rather quiet.

Arthur stared blankly out of the window in a daze and traced his finger along the cold glass pane, confused by the invisible surface but didn't ask for any answers. Just from the short journey here he had already acknowledged that much had changed and he had a lot of learning to do if he ever was to fit into this alien world.

Merlin watched him and looked in the wardrobe. _Red. Athur's favourite colour. Camelot's colour, _he thought to himself as he laid some clothes down on the bed. The red hoodie had never been worn before. It had just been specially chosen for this time period in case Arthur was to return. Merlin had chosen clothes of many fashions for him many times over the centuries, always hoping that he'd see the day when he would wear them but so far he never had. Laying the jeans next to the baggy hoodie on the bed, he studied them. Everyone wore jeans. They had for the last few decades. With these he'd fit in just fine.

"Am I supposed to wear those? What happened to everyone's normal clothes?" Merlin looked up to see Arthur staring blankly at them in confusion. He brushed his hand against the hoodie. "It even feels weird," he mumbled, commenting on the texture.

Merlin laughed softly and brushed his hand over the other man's reassuringly and met his eyes. "You'll get used to it I promise. Trust me; I could have dressed you in weirder stuff over the years." He thought about all the frills for males that had been in fashion in the sixteenth century and couldn't help wonder what Arthur would have looked like and how he would have felt.

_I look like a girl's blouse, Merlin! _He imagined him to scream in a temper.

Arthur in an Elizabethan neck ruff. He burst into laughter and once again wished that the king had risen earlier. Things would have been so much easier without technology and he would have had so much more fun teasing his new fashion sense.

"What's so funny!?"

"Just put the damn clothes on." The sorcerer grinned at the overwhelmed look on Arthur's face. "These are actually pretty easy to put on. You might not even need _my_ help now." There was a long pause.

"Shut up, Merlin."


End file.
